


Resero

by ArlieAshryver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlieAshryver/pseuds/ArlieAshryver
Summary: Three years after Hermione and Ron’s breakup, she is finally ready to return to the Burrow without feeling awkward just in time for the summer solstice. Unfortunately, the situation is about to get even worse after an incident with an unlocked door and a freshly showered Percy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Resero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest but I may come back and add to it in the future. Huge thanks to KoraKunkel for the AMAZING cover art as well as my beta, CinnamonFreckle! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

“Come on Hermione, you have to!”

Hermione sighed yet again, wishing her friend would just give up. She loved Ginny but when the girl had an idea in her head it was very difficult to redirect her attention, especially when it came to what the redhead called 'family matters' and Hermione was definitely considered family, whether she was dating a Weasley or not. 

“I thought we were complaining about Harry forgetting your anniversary, not my solstice plans.” Hermione halfheartedly tried to steer the conversation back to the reason Ginny came over in the first place but her attempt was futile. 

“We already covered that, remember? You think I’m being ridiculous because I’m mad he didn’t remember what day we officially got back together after the battle and I should just hope he remembers our wedding anniversary when we finally get married and blah blah blah.” Ginny rolled her eyes and took another bite of chocolate ice cream. 

“I just think…” Hermione started but was cut off almost instantly.

“Nope, I’ve moved on.” Ginny pointed the spoon at Hermione. “Give me one good reason why you won’t come to the Burrow for a Solstice bonfire.”

Hermione threw her head back on her couch and started counting on her fingers. “Because I don’t want things to be awkward with Ron, because I haven’t seen Molly since Ron and I broke up, because I wouldn’t want to impose on your family…” Ginny cut her off once more.

“Bullshit!” Ginny started counting on her own fingers. “You and Ron have been back to being friends for ages so no awkwardness there and don’t deny it, you had drinks with him and Harry at the pub Friday night to talk about his new girlfriend. Mum asks about you every time we have family dinner so once a week, and seriously Mione? ‘Impose on the family’” Ginny imitated in a haughty voice. “We all miss you! Bill and Fleur always want an excuse to show off Victorie, George misses you yelling at him over his pranks, Ron always says he does invite you but you’re always busy and Percy.” She paused. “Well Percy is more of a table decoration, but I know you two get on at the Ministry!”

“Ugh.” Hermione shook her head. “Fine, _if_ your mother sends an owl with an invitation and _if_ I don’t have other plans I’ll go. Now can we talk about something else?”

“Yes!”

Hermione laughed as her friend threw herself back into the couch and kicked her legs in excitement. "You know I'm going to be suckered into more than just a bonfire, don't you?"

Ginny grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to talk about something else?" 

“Fine." Hermione leaned forward in anticipation. "Now, do you really think Harry is going to ask you to marry him soon?”

As the redhead launched into a detailed analysis of her boyfriend and his recent strange behavior, Hermione was glad to successfully distract her friend. Much as she missed her surrogate family, she didn’t want to make things difficult if she started spending time with her ex around them again. If it was one thing Hermione hated, it was awkwardness.

.oOo. 

“Oh Hermione, I am so glad you came!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she held Hermione tight.

“It’s good to see you Molly.” Hermione managed with the exuberant woman’s arms doing their best to choke her. Maybe the happiness was a ruse and she really was trying to strangle Hermione.

“Oi, let the girl go mum, you’re going to choke her to death!”

Hermione smiled as she was released from one hug only to be pulled into another with a much taller person. “Hello George.”

He leaned back and grinned. “Hey there Mione. Long time no prank.”

“George Weasley, I have been here two minutes! You had better not have done anything to me yet.” Hermione’s hands checked her hair, pulling a strand around to make sure it hadn’t been dyed magenta.

“He’d better not, mum may kill him if he drove you off before dinner even starts.” Bill chimed in as he walked over holding his daughter.

Hermione opened her arms eagerly for the little girl, partly because she really wanted to hold the angelic looking child and partly because she knew George would never do anything to her as long as the toddler was in her arms. She wasn’t quite certain how it had gone from spending summer solstice with the family to coming over the night before for family dinner before spending the night but there she was.

Eventually the clamor calmed and it was time for dinner; Hermione reluctantly parted with her protection as Fleur went to put the little girl in a highchair. Ron bumped her shoulder on the way to the table, Ginny pulled her down next in the open space beside the redhead, and Arthur gently patted her head as he walked by. Hermione couldn’t help but smile, despite her fears the evening was going well and she found herself looking forward to spending the following day with the family she had once thought she would become an official part of.

“Apologies for arriving late, I was working on some projects at home seeing as tomorrow is a holiday.”

The incredibly formal voice of Percy cut through the initial food grabbing but only Molly actually acknowledged him. “We weren’t sure if you were going to make it dear. Have a seat next to Hermione and tuck in!”

She saw Percy nod stiffly out of the corner of her eye as she grabbed a dinner roll that was whizzing by her face.

“Hey, that was mine!” Ron shouted as he summoned another roll.

“Ronald, wait for the basket to be passed along.” Molly admonished as she handed a salad bowl to Arthur.

“Sorry mum.” Ron mumbled as he stuffed a bite of roll in his mouth and hauled the pan of cottage pie closer.

A voice next to Hermione made her jump. “Please pass the pan when you’re finished Hermione.”

“Of course!” Hermione happily passed the requested pan and proceeded to ask Percy about what he was working on on a Sunday that couldn’t wait until after the holiday.

.oOo.

Hermione stretched quietly as she got out of bed, glancing behind to make sure she hadn’t woken Ginny. The redhead didn’t move so Hermione summoned her clothes and crept toward the bathroom. Despite knowing it would be a long day, she wanted to watch the sun rise. It was a tradition with her parents to greet the longest day of the year by watching the sun come up and then try to pack in every summer activity they could before sunset. At least, it had been their tradition before wiping their memories and sending them to Australia but she tried not to dwell on the irreversible memory charm and focus on the good times they had as a family as well as their continued safety and happiness.

Caught up in thoughts about her parents, Hermione’s feet carried her on auto pilot toward the bathroom and she missed the muffled sounds within. Yawning, Hermione pushed open the door and plopped her clothes on the counter before pulling the door shut behind her mostly by feel. Eyes half open she turned toward the open shower and froze. It was so early even her brain was struggling with processing the sight before her and she was vaguely aware of her mouth dropping open and her eyes widening, the look somewhat mirrored on the face of the red head currently facing her. Nude.

.oOo.

Percy Weasley lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was early, the sun hadn’t even made it above the horizon and yet he was wide awake. Time with his family was still somewhat strained after the war and he had excused himself to bed quite early the night before, kicking himself for not thinking to bring a book but he was so caught up in his reports he had nearly missed dinner. Not that anyone would have minded, it seemed only Hermione and his mother went out of their way to talk to him anymore.

Giving sleep up for the day, Percy quietly made his way to the bathroom knowing no one would be up early, today especially. He went through his routine somewhat robotically, momentarily noting he had forgotten to lock the door as he was used to living alone in his own flat but figured no harm would come of it. It was early morning on the summer solstice, Merlin knows his siblings wouldn’t pull themselves out of bed until much later in order to party well into the night.

Percy finished his shower and opened the curtain for a towel, drying off quickly before lifting the towel to his hair. Mid motion, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned toward the door to yell at whichever of his siblings interrupted his personal time but when he caught sight of brown instead of red, his brain felt like it had been hit with a mild stunning spell. Like a bad dream, he was aware that he was naked with a towel held to his head but he was too busy taking in the tiniest blue shorts he had ever seen paired with a thin white cropped tee that looked far too thin even for summer. (insert peaked nipple comment?) ~~~~

Somewhere in his realization that he was naked and Hermione was showing more skin than he had ever seen before, his eyes met hers. The horrified look in her brown gaze snapped him out of his temporary immobility and he jerked the towel down to cover himself. Unfortunately, he was a bit overzealous and accidentally punched a very sensitive bit of anatomy.

“Are you alright?” He was vaguely aware of Hermione shrieking over his groan and he managed to nod from a bent position.

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t think anyone else would be awake yet and the door was unlocked so I thought I could take a shower and watch the sunrise since I used to do that every year with my parents and-“

He cut her high-pitched ramble off with his spare hand once he managed to wrap the towel around his waist. Focusing on breathing, trying to forget about his locked legs and radiating pain, he managed to convey an apology for leaving the door unlocked.

He must have still sounded off because Hermione frowned and took a step toward him before remembering where they were and what exactly he _wasn’t_ wearing.

“Right, well I’ll just let you finish up. No hurry!” She hurried to add as she spun away and reached for the door handle.

“Hermione.” Percy said, stopping her before she could bolt out the door. “It is fine, I am finished and will be happy to dress in my room. Please, we are both adults so there is no reason for this to get awkward. Excuse me.” He grabbed his wand and sent his clothes floating out the door ahead of him before shuffling around a beat red Hermione, knowing his own face and chest had to be glowing. “Don’t forget to lock the door.”

.oOo.

Hermione sat on a hill a short way from the Burrow watching the sun wash over the crooked house. She was absolutely mortified. How could she not notice the sound of someone in the bathroom? And why did it have to be Percy? Had it been Harry or Ron, they could have laughed it off. George would have probably posed proudly. Bill was taken so there was no danger of inappropriate thoughts but seeing Percy had short circuited Hermione’s brain. She had never considered Percy would have a nice body under his perfectly pressed robes but it made sense that he would take pride in the way he looked. And oh, was she impressed. He wasn’t as lean as Ron and while she hadn’t seen George or Charlie naked (thank Merlin for small mercies) he lacked their stocky build, being somewhere in between.

She threw herself backward in frustration. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds but the image of a naked Percy was burned into her brain and wouldn’t come out. Not that she really wanted it to, if she was being honest. Rubbing her eyes, she could hear Molly calling from the kitchen window that breakfast was ready. Hopefully, the day wouldn’t be as bad as she feared. Percy was right, they were both adults and there was no reason for awkwardness.

It was awkward.

Throughout the day, she could feel it and she knew he did too. He didn’t speak with her over breakfast like he usually would during meals and they had both blushed when everyone went swimming later in the day. Hoping to escape before she was roped into another night, Hermione said quick goodbyes after an outdoor dinner and made to rush to the floo. Her plans were ruined by Molly catching her in the kitchen and admonishing her about leaving before dessert. The matronly woman had dragged Hermione back out to the garden after forcing a stack of dessert plates into her hands and forcing a portion of the berry tart in Hermione’s face. Once more, Hermione tried to leave but Ginny caught her in conversation, Harry wanted her opinion on a matter at work, and George started talking to her about the technical side of a new charm he was attempting to patent and before she knew it, she was yawning tiredly and being shooed upstairs by Molly.

Tired as she was, Hermione couldn’t sleep. She tried meditating on her back, curling onto her side, even a brief stint on her stomach before she remembered why she had given that particular position up shortly after puberty. Finally, she gave up and snuck out of Ginny’s room. She thought about a cup of tea, instead her feet carried her up the stairs until she stopped in front of a door. A door she knew lead to Percy’s room. Hermione worried her lip a moment before gathering her courage and lightly tapping on the wood, hoping that he was asleep.

No such luck.

A moment later the door creaked open and she was met with the (only slightly disappointing sight) of a fully pajama clad Percy. 

“May I help you?”

Suddenly this seemed like a bad idea. “I’m sorry Percy, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just thought that maybe we should talk about what happened this morning…” Her voice trailed off as she ducked her head. He wasn’t wearing socks. Why were bare feet always so much more intimate when the rest of the person is fully dressed?

“I haven’t gone to bed yet.” Percy said stiffly. “But I thought we agreed that we would not let this become awkward?”

She sighed. “We can say that all we want but I have a feeling this,” she gestured wildly between them, “isn’t going to go away until we confront it and I know I have some things at work I needed to talk with you about so…” She trailed off, aware she had begun rambling and her voice was creeping higher. “I’ll just go.”

“Wait.” Percy’s hand caught her wrist as she turned away and gave it a light tug into the room.

She heard him swallow and realized that he must be feeling as off balance as she was.

“Please sit.” He gestured to the bed and she couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. Always proper, even in whatever the hell _this_ conversation was turning into.

She sat in the middle and patted the bed next to her when he continued to stand stiffly in the middle of the room. “I think I’d be more comfortable if you were sitting too.”

He blinked but gave in, sitting on the foot of the bed. “So.”

“So.” She echoed.

“I apologize for not locking the door this morning, I am accustomed to living alone.”

She gave a somewhat rueful smile. “I wasn’t paying attention. I should have heard you or something.”

He shrugged and glanced away.

“Do you have a tattoo?” She blurted out.

Percy started before rubbing the back of his neck. “No, its just a birthmark.”

“Oh. I have one on my hip that looks like a T shirt.” Hermione wasn’t sure why she was telling him this but she couldn’t seem to stop talking.

Percy glanced at her curiously. “A T shirt?”

She nodded, her eyes locking with Percy’s bright blue gaze. She wasn’t sure when she leaned toward Percy but she noticed when he leaned closer to her. She could feel his quick breaths on her cheek and she shivered, fully aware that her thin top was doing almost nothing to conceal her hardened nipples. His eyes darted down before coming up to search hers.

“Do you want to see?” She whispered.

“See what?”

She smiled at his stunned tone. “My birthmark. It’s only fair.”

Percy’s throat bobbed and he nodded. Hermione licked her lips as she moved to pull the hem of her shorts down enough to expose the red blotch on her skin. Percy reached out a finger and lightly traced over the mark. She couldn’t contain her shiver.

“Sorry.” His voice sounded lower. “I don’t see a shirt.”

She tried to smile but he was too close and she couldn’t focus on anything other than the warm feeling spreading through her. “It takes a bit of imagination.”

“Fascinating.” Percy murmured and then his lips were on hers and she was lost. Forget talking, forget figuring out how their working relationship would change the following day at the ministry, she was too focused on the feeling of his lips on hers and the fluttering low in her belly. It seemed her most embarrassing morning was going to have a very good ending indeed.


End file.
